YA NO TE AMO
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: CON 17 AÑOS DE EDAD CINDY SE HARTO DE ESPERAR A QUE JIMMY SE FIJE EN ELLA. CON LA LLEGADA DE U CHICO NUEVO A LA ESCUELA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE JIMMY Y CINDY CAMBIARAN RADICALMENTE. ¡YA NO TE AMO!
1. CHICO NUEVO

**Titulo: Ya no te amo**

**Capitulo 1: Chico nuevo**

-¡Pero que chismosa eres Vortex! Nadie te invito a mi laboratorio, esta es una fiesta privada.

-Pues no me interesa estar en un estúpido laboratorio donde solo ve nacer inventos que nunca funcionan.

-La puerta esta bastante grande- Jimmy tan cortante y pedante como siempre, tras decir ello no se digno en seguir manteniendo contacto visual con ella y se enfoco en el invento que acababa de descomponerse.

-Ni tengo necesidad de mantenerme aquí viendo como cada uno de tus inventos explotan, echan humo, se electrocutan, o se hacen añicos, o se vuelven locos y comienzan a querer destruirnos.

-Aun sigo escuchando tu voz Vortex, ¿Qué esperas para irte?- Jimmy le dio a Cindy en el clavo de su orgullo más aún por que este no le daba ni siquiera la cara. Sin decir nada se fue de allí yendo tras ella su mejor amiga Libby.

-Cabezón- Intervino Sheen- ¿Dónde esta el chocolate que nos prometiste?

-¡No acabas de ver como el chocolate perforo la mesa!- exclamo Carl

-¡Quiero chocolate! ¡No importa si es dañino!

-Silencio caballeros. Quizás introduje alguna sustancia por error pero pronto comerán el chocolate más sano del mundo.

Mientras tanto…..

-¡Cindy amiga! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Libbs! Estoy harta…. ¡Harta de ese cabezón!

-¿No que estas enamorada?

-Pero Libbs han pasado ya tres mugrosos años, estoy por cumplir los 17 años y no estaré toda mi vida esperando a que aquel idiota acepte a crecer y madurar, no puedo seguir esperando a que el acepte que el amor es parte del mundo, y es la ecuación perfecta para saber y sentir que uno vive, dime Libby ¿Hasta cuando despertara la feromona en Bobotroide?

-Supongo que son las consecuencias de enamorarse de un genio científico.

-¿Genio él? ¡Cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de mis señales y sabría que me muero por él!- Cindy estaba colérica.

-Me he maquillado. Hemos estado más tiempo con él, lo he ayudado en sus inventos, hemos ido al cine, lo he quedado observando, ¡De todo Libby!

-Y Cindy…. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada. Exactamente eso. Nada. Me canse, estoy completamente harta. Me rindod espues de mantenerme firme por tanto tiempo. Nada Libby. No hay nada que hacer.

Sheen y Carl se habían quedado dormidos en el laboratorio, y Jimmy había perdido la noción del tiempo trabajando en su invento el cuál vino teniendo éxito después de todo a altas horas de la mañana.

-¡Al Fin! ¿Quién se apunta en comerlo….?- Vio a los chicos dormidos tan juntitos- Se quedaron dormidos, ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! ¡Chicos! ¡Hora de ir a la escuela!

Sheen y Carl lograron tele trasportarse a sus respectivas habitaciones en sus respectivos hogares gracias a uno de los inventos recientes del genio este también aprovecho el momento para transportarse a su habitación y arreglarse como de costumbre. Automáticamente con sus inventos.

Ya en el autobús escolar del trayecto de su casa a su preparatoria….

-Damas y Caballeros. ¡Chocolates gratis!- Todos se fueron contra él hasta agotar todos los chocolates que él llevaba. Jimmy había aprendido durante todos estos años que no a todos les interesa los logros científicos así que, se limitaba a decir lo que el razonamiento humano entendiera.

Así de cierta manera l lograba obtener conejillo de indias sin que estos lo supieran ahora debía esperar el efecto en sus compañeros.

-Guarde unos para ustedes- Comento el genio ofreciéndole chocolates amablemente a Libby, Sheen, Carl e incluso a Cindy. Todos aceptaron gustosos menos ella.

-Vamos Vortex acéptala.

Cindy lo ignoro por completo y esto a Jimmy le cayo como balde de agua fría pero ignoro el echo de que esta lo hiciera- "Esta enfadada, se le pasará" – Se convenció solo él.

Llegando al aula, todos tomaron su lugar a excepción, claro esta, de Cindy quien decidió sentarse aun extremo del aula y no en medio como de costumbre.

El director de la escuela apareció con un muchacho alto, blanco, de unos ojos cafés deslumbrantes, su cabello era negro, un poco cortó, era evidente que se ejercitaba un poco y tenía un par de lunarcitos cafés en su mejilla izquierda.

Cindy logro observar con cautela a este chico un poco atontada gracias al atractivo del caballero. habia algin en él que la deslumbraba, no sabia que era, pero le agradaba.

-Chicos, un nuevo alumno será parte de su grupo. Trátenlo con amabilidad.

-Hola- Menciono un poco dudoso aquel chico pero luego un poco más recto y con voz firmé prosiguió- Me llamo Dioney Clemente y vengo de la ciudad de new york pero nos quedaremos una temporada a vivir a Retroville.

EL profesor le dio pauta al chico para que tomara su lugar mientras que salía de urgencias el salón.

El chico con mucha seguridad se incorpora a la clase su lugar estaba a lado de Cindy Vortex y Jimmy no dejaba de ver como la parejita no dejaba de platicar mientras el profesor estaba ausente.

Jimmy con el corazón confundido buscando una explicacion a la importancia que le daba el entusiasmo de Cindy hacia el chico nuevo.

Cindy maravillada de que que el chico le dirigiera la palabra como si se tratara de una amistad de hace años.

Dioney gustoso de ser tan aceptado por la primera persona a quien él le hablo. La rubia.

_Hola! Pz aquí me tienen nuevamente con un fic diferente y divertido. Si nada que ver con mi trilogía jajjaa, que a diferencia de los otros fics este no estará tan largo. Disfrútenlo mucho. Así como yo lo disfrutare en hacerlo. Gracias por su lectura y rewiens nuncas los olvide e? jeje_


	2. HACIENDO NADA

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro cortito capitulo. Será divertido ver a Jimmy hacer cosas que ni él se esperaba ¿Se dará cuenta de que Cindy se canso? ¡Lean! Y dejen Mucho Rewies ¡hasta Pronto!**

**Capitulo 2: "Maduración"**

La larga clase de matemáticas finalizó llegando al fin el receso. Jimmy estaba confundido y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al chico nuevo.

Había algo en él que no le agradaba, no lo soportaba, solo verlo lo asqueaba. Noto como Cindy se levantaba para marcharse del salón, Dioney la seguía pero este fue interceptado por Nick y su grupito Cindy quien al parecer tenia prisa no hizo caso omiso y se marcho.

El genio sonrió era su oportunidad de acercarse a la rubia ¿Aun estaba enojada? Debía descubrirlo. Localizo a la rubia estaba sentada en una mesa desayunando con su amiga Libby, Sheen y Carl también estaban ahí Jimmy llego como si nada.

-Me encantaría ir al Candy Bar tanto estrés me esta…- La rubia no termino su frase cuando el chico castaño tomo asiento.

-¿Irán al Candy bar? Me apunto- Se auto invito el genio.

-¿Iras?- Pregunto dudoso Sheen- ¿No parece que tenias inventos que revisar el día de hoy?

-Soy mi único patrón Sheen. Puedo tomarme el día.

-¡A Comer golosinas se ha dicho!- Exclamo Carl muy alegre

-Bien por ustedes- Hablo Cindy sin dejar de mirar su alimento

-Nena- intervino Libby- ¿No acabas de decir que te encantaría ir al Candy Bar?

-Si, y también iba a decir que tanto estrés me tenia mal. Primero mis deberes Libbs- Le sonrió a su amiga- Ustedes son libres de ir chicos. Vayan.

-Al fin te encuentro- Interrumpió el chico nuevo acomodándose libremente en una silla junto a Cindy- No soporto a Nick ni a toda esa bola de idiotas.

-¿Y por qué buscas a Vortex?- pregunto Jimmy directamente al chico

-Por que me encantaría anexarme en algún grupito de amigos y Cindy parece ser una de las pocas personas normales e inteligentes de la escuela. Al parecer tú también eres inteligente, me sorprendió la rapidez con que resolvías la ecuación.

-Nadie te invito a comer con nosotros, puedes buscar otro "grupito" para añadirte. Demuestra educación.

-Jimmy…- Carl intento decir algo- Al menos conozcamos a la persona mira nuestro alrededor ¿Crees que realmente dan ganas de añadirse a alguien?

-Gracias. Y disculpen mi imprudencia, déjenme presentarme me llamo Dioney Clemente.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, te presentaste en clase dime ¿Cuánto es tu coeficiente intelectual?

-Ah… Bueno. No lo sé. Pero supongo que debo de irme ¿verdad?

-¡Oh Claro que no!- exclamo Cindy- Esa no es la opinión de todos. Me llamo Cindy. Cindy Vortex, ella es mi mejor amiga Libby, el gordito de Carl y el híper activo de Sheen- A señaló a todos dejando a Jimmy enojado por no presentarlo.

-y yo Jimmy Neutrón.

- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos en especial a esta amable señorita- Cindy se sonrojo. Mientras que el genio ponía su enorme cabeza a trabajar ¿Por qué Cindy no lo había insultado como de costumbre? ¿Y Por qué no lo había presentado? ¿Tan enfadad esta?

-¿Vortex amable?- con una risita que solo él se creía- No. Cindy puede ser de todo menos amable- Cindy ignoro el comentario al ver eso Jimmy le echo más leña a la lumbre. ¿Sabias que a los doce años Cindy me encerró en el baño de niñas? Si no fueran por mis propulsores no habría podido escapar de la ventana.

-Bueno, Neutrón. Éramos solo unos niños.- Se defendió de la manera más sutil.

-Libby, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- Libby lo siguió—Oye ¿Cindy esta bien?

-¿Te importa?- curiosa

-Pues es que, no me riñe, no me insulta, no me grita, no me habla, es amable, indiferente, ¿Y su orgullo? ¿Y sus ganas de contradecir? Dime ¿Por qué no me grito como de costumbre?

-No lo sé. Quizás Cindy solo se canso y decir madurar

-¿Madurar?- Repitió atontado- No es nada maduro que me evada solo por la pelea de ayer.

-No Jimmy, ella no te esta ignorando, solo ya no te hace caso en cada una de las cosas que dices.

Y con eso Libby dejo aun Jimmy aún más confundido. "solo ya no te hace caso en cada una de las cosas que dices" ¿Acaso Cindy le daba importancia a lo que yo hacia y dejaba de hacer? Bueno. Es bueno ¿no? Ya no tendré que estar lidiando con argumentos que aunque si bien era satisfactorio tener alguien inteligente con quien tratar y además estimulaba su cerebro, al menos ya no estaría haciendo cólicos a cada rato. No tendría por qué estar dando explicaciones a cada rato.

Después de todo quizás solo quizás la "Maduración" fuera positiva en sus vidas. Ya no sería molestado por un largo rato.

Las clases continuaron, el día fue aburrido, monótono y nada estimulante. Por alguna razón extrañaba tener con quien reñir a cada instante. Volteó a ver a Cindy y está estaba enfocada leyendo un libro durante la clase de literatura. Cindy tiene que volver hacer como antes. No puede "madurar" y yo. Tampoco.

-¿Por qué estas leyendo ese libro de amor Cindy?- le pregunto mientras la maestra iba a la dirección a una junta.

-Me pareció perfecto para la reseña que nos pidieron.

-Pero es de amor ¿De que hablaras? ¿De que la feromona atonto a Romeo y Julieta y los condujo a la muerte.

- Si, quizás.

-"¿Por qué no me insulta? ¿O Me riñe? ¿O me golpea?"- pensó- Es decir, es un poco absurdo que dos idiotas se maten por amor. Nunca me enamoraría el amor e completamente absurdo para la ciencia.

-Cindy volteo a míralo como si él la hubiera insultado. Con una mirada la rubia lo desintegro, lo desnudo, lo aporraceó, esa mirada lo hizo lastimo aun más. Hubiera preferido un insulto, un golpe, o que lo pusiera en ridículo pero ella se limito solamente a decir- En efecto Neutrón nunca te enamorarías ni por que el amor de tu vida se te pusiera en bandeja de plata.

El genio frunció la ceja- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- Quédate con tu Ciencia Neutrón y deja que los demás tengamos ganas de sentir al amor.

-Pero el amor se puede inhibir recuerda que la feromona…. Cindy… Te estoy hablando.

-Y yo he terminado de conversar contigo.

Ahí comprendió que ni por que se pusiera de cabeza, bailara, brincara, se disculpara, la hiciera enojar. Por nada del mundo ella lo dejaría de ignorar. Pero todo esto venia una pregunta ¿Qué le importaba a James Isaac Neutrón?

**¿Qué tal? ¡Al fin Jimmy Pagara No Haber Notado Que Cindy Se moría de Amor =) lo torturaremos solo un poquito más. Ya saben como hacerme feliz =) con un rewiens**


	3. ENAMORADO YO?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Enamorado yo?**

Se hallaba donde siempre en su laboratorio. Perdido y sumido en sus pensamientos que lo intrigaban cada vez más. Estaba desconcentrado, no podía siquiera poner en orden su laboratorio para poder seguir trabajando en sus inventos, algo le perturbaba y le faltaba.

En efecto, Vortex se había convertido técnicamente en su colega, recordó que a partir de los quince años ellos dos pasaban más tiempo en el laboratorio para aclarar ideas y realizar experimentos. Claro, no todo era miel sobre hojuela ya que siempre salían peleando pero aun así, los resultados siempre eran positivos. Y ahora le faltaba ella.

-Goddard. Extraño mucho su perfume a jazmín ¿sabias que ese es su perfume? O comer su helado favorito de en vez en cuando: nuez. Si… era divertido decirle que estaba prohibido comer en mi laboratorio y aun así lo hacíamos. Y su sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan curiosa y contagiosa.

El perro robótico lo oía como siempre.

-Si, también recuerdo aquella vez que ella misma logro inventar algo ¿Recuerdas la planta come chicos? Lo reconozco. Me hizo una buena broma.

-Brak, Brak- ladro el cachorro- Estas enamorado- escribió Goddard en su pantalla.

-¿Enamorado yo? ¡Goddard! ¿Estas conmigo o en mi contra? – El genio solo ladro una vez más "Brak, Brak"- Eso pensé- le sonrió a su mascota que tanto amaba.

-Tengo que llamar su atención y recuperar su amistad, Goddard opciones.

-Molestarla- sugirió

-No, puede ser que por dentro ella se moleste pero es evidente que esta dispuesta a reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Discúlpate-

-¿De que lado estas? ¡No voy a disculparme! Ella también me ofendió-.

-Ignórala

-¡Perfecto! Al molestarla y ser ignorada no tendrá opción más que el de volverme hablar. Jugare su juego. Seré tan indiferente que no lo soportara y me insultara o llamara nuevamente mi atención. Con mi reloj podre localizara. ¡Goddard al deslizador!

Los dos se subieron rápido y navegaron por los cielos, el reloj de Jimmy indicaba que su objetivo se hallaba en el Candy bar- Con que tenia muchas cosas que hacer ¿no? Bien. También yo.

Neutrón estaciono su deslizador- Goddard al entrar a la dulcería debemos hacer notar para que al menos sepa que estamos allí. A

Al entrar Goddard se fue en contra de Sam comiendo todo el helado que había caído al suelo- ¡Goddard no!- exclamo Jimmy fingiendo estar enfadado- Sam disculpa- mintió- Bueno pon en mi cuenta el desastre hecho. Tomaremos una mesa- Sam frunció el ceño, Jimmy localizo a Cindy que estaba sentada en la barra leyendo un libro.

Esta barra alado de la barra esta perfecto ¿No Goddard?

-Brak, Brak-

-Eso pensé, Sam quiero un helado triple sabor nuez vainilla.

Cindy oyó bien "nuez" su sabor favorito, claro que se le apetecía ese sabor. Jimmy le daba la espalda ¿Por qué no la saludaba?

-"A mi que me interesa" ya no hare nada por llamar su atención y ni le hare caso" "Ya no lo amo"- intento convencerse ella misma hacia sus adentros." ¿A quien engaño?" No soporto tenerlo cerca y no tener su atención.

Cindy iba a acercarse a Jimmy pero noto que alguien más ya se le había adelantado. Betty Quilan.

A la rubia se le achico el corazón y decidió ir al baño del Candy Bar ya que un par de lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Ella no era tan segura de si como esa chica, ella no podía acercarse y decirle a Jimmy un simple "Hola ¿Cómo estas?" ella solo mantenía conversaciones con él para reñir, para estar en sus aventuras o simplemente trabajar con él en cuestiones académicas o de inventos.

Siempre era ella quien lo molestaba, quien le dirigía la palabra, quien le a señalaba sus errores con tal de que le hablara. Tanta indiferencia de su parte cansaba, y ahora lo ignoraba aun más. Cindy no soportaba estar en la misma atmosfera que el genio. Después de tanto tiempo ella se había dejado vencer y había decidido a dejar de darle señales.

El genio noto como Cindy lo seguía ignorando, pero se miraba diferente, con aire ausente nunca la había observado con tanta importancia pero le asustaba.

-Betty ¿Me disculpas? Ahora vuelvo- La chica sonrió tontamente como siempre, el genio camino en dirección al baño y noto que alguien lloraba.

-¿Eres tu Cindy?- la rubia dentro del baño se sobresalto "Pero que chismoso", se limpio las lagrimas y erecta camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y decidida salió del baño.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado ella lo ignoraba aun mas- Te estoy hablando ¿estuviste llorando?

Cindy quería explotar, golpearlo en su pecho, insultarlo o decirle "¡No que va! ¡Me estoy lavando los ojos! Pero se limito a cruzar sus ojos con los de él mirándolo fulminantemente.

El genio se sintió desintegrado en ese instante como si un rayo laser le hubiera atravesado el pecho. Pero tenia que descubrir que le pasaba a la rubia. No era normal que lo ignorara tanto, ni que le pasara por alto tanta sandeces ¿Qué pretendía la rubia? ¿Volverlo loco? Pues lo estaba logrando.

-¡Contéstame ahora!- le ordeno prácticamente tomándola del brazo. Cindy forcejeo pero nada más.

-Me estas lastimando

-Hasta que te dignas hablarme- afirmo- Tu sabes karate podrías hacerme pedazos si quisieras ¿Qué pretendes Vortex?

-Pretendo hacer de cuenta que nunca en mi vida te he conocido.

-Ya escucho a la señorita. Suéltala le ordeno el chico nuevo que llego justo en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Estas bien, linda?

-Si, gracias- contesto amablemente- ¿Podríamos irnos de aquí? Hay ciertas hienas que me asquean.

El genio sintió que le hervía la sangre, se sentía enfadado con Vortex, con el chico nuevo y con el mundo. Pero no por que lo insultaran y lo dejaran ahí plantado. Si no que estaba celoso de que el chico nuevo consiguiera hacerla reír, por que el chico nuevo escuchaba la dulce voz de Cindy y por qué Cindy seguía ignorándolo.

-James Isaac neutrón ¿Cuánto tiempo creía que te faltaba para que tus feromonas no te traicionaran? Cindy te importa. ¿Podre estar enamorado? ¿Enamorado yo?

**Dejen rewiens, esto mejorara lo prometo =)**


	4. CELOS

**Perdonen la tardanza chicos pero valdra la pena por que Jimmy sufrira mucho, por ello este capitulo se titula así, espero y lo disfruten, y ya saben ideas, comentarios o lo que gusten decir pueden dejar un rewiens ¡es gratis! =) su apoyo ayuda a mis ganas de seguir escribiendo =)**

**Capitulo 4: CELOS**

Estaba hundido entre sus pensamientos y se preguntaba ¿Cunado paso? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿En que momento la rubia se había robado tantos sus pensamientos? Pero eso no importaba. "Seguro es mi orgullo, estoy tan acostumbrado a ganar y a que el mundo gire a mi alrededor que me intriga todo este asunto de Cindy" "o quizás sea solo amor" escucho decir su conciencia.

Era evidente que sus nuevos "sentimientos" se debían a que ella lo ignoraba por completo. Y que en el transcurso de dos días ella se había salido de su vida por completo y no solamente eso, ahora toda su atención la tenia ese chico nuevo.

Tenia una inmensa necesidad de tenerla cerca, pero cuando empezó a buscar a Cindy y a ese tal "Dioney", se encontró con el peor de las sorpresas. Él le tomaba la mano a Cindy, a su Cindy.

Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a romperse en pedazos, o al menos esas palabras podrían describir lo que nuestro genio sentía en aquel momento, pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención, ella no hacia nada para quitarle la mano, al contrario, parecía ser que a Cindy le agradaba tener ese contacto físico con él.

Tenuemente fue acercándose a la mesa tomando una carta del Candy Bar para taparse la cara, su misión era acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación de aquella ¿pareja?, odiaba pensar en aquella palabra.

-Vaya Dioney ¿Enserió hiciste eso?

-En verdad Cintia, la fuerza me estaba ganado pero aun así, pude pescarlo. Luego cenamos toda la familia lo que yo había pescado en una tarde.

-Me impresionas- eso escucho Jimmy que Cindy decía

-¿En verdad te impresiono linda doncella?

-¡Dioney! ¡Me sonrojas!

-Vale la pena linda, te ves aun más encantadora.

El estomago le revolvía a nuestro genio de escuchar tantas cursilerías, la escena estaba peor que una tonta película romántica o al menos así lo calificaba él.

-Cintia, hay algo que yo quiero preguntarte desde el día en que te conocí- Jimmy pensó lo peor

-Dime

-Cintia yo…

-¡Cindy!- grito Jimmy apareciendo de la nada, en cuestión de segundos se había sentado a lado del chico nuevo empujándolo un poco para que lograra tomar bien el lugar.

-¡Nerdtron!, ¿No parece que te deje muy claro que no quería volver hablar contigo? Un segundo ¡Estabas espiándome!

-No Cindy, yo… necesito tu ayuda, Goddard. ¡No esta!- fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.

-¿Goddard?- repitió Cindy- ¿No se supone que tienes un localizador?

-eee… si, se supone, pero esta desactivado y ya lo busque y aun así, no hay rastros de él.

-Jimmy, discúlpame pero ¿Quién es Goddard?- preguntaba el chico nuevo

-Mi leal amigo y compañero. Mi perro robot Goddard.

-Bueno, yo dudo que a Cintia le interese ayudarte a buscar a ese "amigo" tuyo.

-No me conoces bien Dioney, esta bien que Bobotroide sea descortés, egocentrista, majadero y todo lo que quieras pero yo no, Goddard es un buen amigo- la rubia se dirigió al genio- Neutrón, vamos a buscarlo.

Los tres salieron del Candy bar, ellos que salían y Sheen, Carl y Libby que entraban.

-¡Chicos! Goddard desapareció hay que buscarlo por todo Retroville- comento la rubia.

-Gracias Vortex- esta ignoro el comentario- Libby y Cindy busquen por el norte- sin discutir ellas se fueron- Sheen y Carl por el oeste, Dioney y yo por el este y el sur.

Mientras caminaban y buscaban a Goddard, Dioney rompió el silencio.

-Te gusta ella ¿cierto?

-¿Disculpa?- al genio lo desconcertó

-Es evidente, la "Desaparición" de Goddard es una farsa, nos estabas espiando y quisiste evitar que yo le preguntara algo a Cintia, además, tu manera de agresiva de hablare indica que son celos.

-¡No me gusta Cindy!, en verdad que no sé que tiene tu cabeza pero cerebro no es.

-Entonces no te molestara que yo le pida a Cintia que sea mi novia.

-En primera la llamamos Cindy, no Cintia, en segunda, no molesta la idea de que la hagas tu novia, pareja, o como se le llame, en tercera ¿Qué le ves a Cindy?

-Me lo reservare pero de una vez te advierto- Dioney se puso frente a Jimmy en señal de enfrentamiento- Ella será mi novia te guste o no- y con una sonrisa maléfica Dioney camino más rápido.

La mentira de Jimmy no se cayó pues Sheen y Carl encontraron a Goddard (Jimmy había logrado mandarle un mensaje al perrito mecánico sobre su mentira) la noche ya había caído y cada quien regresaba a su casa, Jimmy caminaba con Goddard y delante de ellos estaban conversando la parejita de enamorados.

Al estar cerca de sus casas el genio los interrumpió- Cindy… Gracias por la búsqueda- se oía nervioso- ¿Te acompaño a la puerta de tu casa?

-Dioney lo hará- contesto cortantemente sin quitar la mirada al chico nuevo luego, Goddard ladro y Cindy dulcemente…- No e vuelvas a perder amigo. Te quiero.

Era tan tierno escucharla decir tan tiernas palabras que el castaño se percato de la bondad de Cindy.

-Insisto, los acompañamos

-¡Claro!- los dos se quedaron con signos de interrogación en la cabeza, era claro que algo tramaba pero sin rechistar los cuatro llegaron frente a la casa Vortex.

-Escuchen- llamo la atención Dioney- Cintia… quiero decirte algo bajo esta luna llena. Y quiero que Jimmy y Goddard sean testigos de lo que voy a decirte.

-"¡Oh no!"- pensó Jimmy- "se lo pedirá y no tengo armas para detenerlo, Neutrón… piensa, piensa, piensa"

Las neuronas del genio parecían ser que no funcionaba, pues sus pensamientos se congelaron al notar que el chico y la rubia ya se tenían tomados de la mano.

-Cintia…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¡Y sucedió! ¡JIMMY SE DESMAYO EN ESE INSTANTE!


	5. PERDIENDO A CINDY

_Gracias a todos por comentar y ya que con ustedes comparto mis alegrías les informo que el 5 d agosto entro a la universidad ¡AL FIN! Con cariño…. Yo._

**Capitulo 5: Perdiendo a Cindy**

Escuchaba tenuemente una voz angelical pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, en aquel instante no podía identificar la voz sin embargo su subconsciente le indicaba que le hablaban a él.

Sus ojos comenzaban abrirse lentamente, y vio como un rostro maravilloso se acercaba a su corazón para oír sus latidos. La voz volvió a decir su nombre ¡Bingo! Cindy estaba junto a él.

Su orgullo se estaba ofuscando por su conciencia, en ese preciso instante se afirmaba que estaba enamorado de Cindy y que no iba a dejar que ella fuera novio de alguien más.

-¡No lo oigo latir!- exclamaba con desesperación la rubia, por dentro Jimmy estaba feliz pues había funcionado la idea de dejar de respirar para que así su latir fuera tenue.

-¡Goddard opciones!- fue lo que le ordeno al perro.

-Agua fría- indicó el cachorro

-¡Claro que no!- se exaspero la rubia.

-Electrocútalo- fue la segunda opción del cachorro.

-¡No!, solo se desmayo, no esta muriéndose.

-Respiración boca a boca.

-Supongo que es lo más lógico- Ella se inclino aun más al genio con mucha determinación y entusiasmo pero Dioney alcanzo interrumpirla tomándola del brazo.

-No Cintia espera, ¿Qué haces? ¿No hace un segundo lo odiabas?

-Dioney, ahorita no estoy para pensar con lógica.

La rubia volvió a hincarse y lentamente pero decidida, se inclino al genio y comenzó a poner sus manos sobre el pecho del genio apretando tres veces- Uno, dos, tres.

Y le dio respiración. Nada. No había respuesta.

-Uno, dos, tres- Volvió a darle respiración- ¡Despierta Neutrón!- el genio escucho la voz de la chica y noto preocupación en su voz. Aunque muriera tenía que hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

-Uno, dos, tres- Cindy poso sus labios en los del chico para darle respiración pero este abrió la boca en ese momento convirtiendo todo en un beso, Cindy no se preocupo por separarse y Jimmy no noto eso en ella, el beso tenue se torno a un beso con necesidad y entonces Dioney los despego.

Jimmy se levanto de sobre salto, Cindy se sonrojo y Dioney los miraba a ambos con furia.

-¡Cintia! ¿Lo estabas besando?

-¡Claro que no!, más cuidado con el tono con que me hablas, ¡Entendido!

-Lo…. Lo siento- se disculpo- pero ¡Tu no estabas desmayado!

-Yo… si pero… la vi sobre mi, me asuste- se defendió

-¡Qué!- exaltada- ¡Hice que te despertaras! ¡Deberías de agradecérmelo! Además ¡Tú me besaste!

-¿Yo?- el genio actuó como si estuviese sorprendido- ¿Estas loca?

-Encima me insultas ¿eh?, ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no puedo besar alguien más? Los únicos tres besos que me he dado han sido robados por él.

-El primero fue en el sueño de Carl. No vale- intento calmarla Jimmy para mantener intacto el orgullo de ambos.

-Me alegra. Y que dices… ¿Qué dices de la isla?

-Estábamos bajo la demencia de la soledad. No estábamos dentro de nuestros cabales.

-¡Perfecto! Ni me gusto- apunto Cindy.

-Y cuando el noticiero ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh?- lo interrogo Cindy.

-Estabas muy bien arreglada ahí, olvide que eras tú.

- ¡Idiota!

-¡Cindy espera!

-¡Imbécil!

-Puedes escucharme un segundo

-¡Baboso!

-¡Pero esta vez si fue un beso robado!

Dioney y Cindy dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué?

-Por eso la besaste ahora ¿no Neutrón?- Dioney estaba enfadado- Te desmayaste en este momento para que Cintia no fuera mi novia.

-Tu cállate, la discusión es con ella- Jimmy estaba enfadado

-Pues resulta que ella me iba a decir que si.

-No estés tan seguro pelo negro- insulto Jimmy

-Si. Estoy seguro Bobotroide- Dioney quería fulminarlo

-No me insultes- empujo Jimmy en respuesta, Dioney también lo empujo, el castaño y el chico nuevo comenzaron a empujarse hasta que ambos se tiraron al suelo para pelear.

-¡Basta!- exclamaba Cindy- ¡Suéltense!- ordenaba pero ninguno la obedecía- ¡Ya!- Goddard al escuchar la angustia de la rubia comenzó a mojar a ambos chicos hasta que dejaron de pelearse.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- los regaño Cindy-

-Cintia podrías decirle a Nerdtron que estas enamorada de mi, que me dirás que si y que a él no le incumbe.

-¿Cindy?- hablo Jimmy

-Jimmy… ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Por que….- Tenía miedo, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared- por que no puedo permitir que seas novia de ese tipo. Ni siquiera lo conoces. He notado que estas, hechizada por él y alguien debía de advertírtelo.

-¿le sabes algo?

-No pero… vamos Cindy. Eres una chica. Cualquier chica se enamora cuando le bajan las lunas y las estrellas.

-Vaya Jimmy.

-Además, ¡Eres Cindy!, la típica chica ruda, y… dime ¿Por qué de primas a primera se enamorara de ti? ¿eh?

-Gracias.

-De nada Cindy

-¡Gracias por ser tan estúpido!- el genio borro su sonrisa. – ¿Qué me quieres decir? Que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para gustarle a alguien ¿Eh?

Al genio se le estaba saliendo de control- No es eso Cindy e que tu eres tu- "cobarde" se dijo él mismo

-El que tu te reúses a crecer, y a no creer en el amor, o en las cosas naturales de los jóvenes como el noviazgo y diversas cosas, no significa que…. Yo tampoco deba de empezar a crecer.

-Cindy.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme entonces no me eches a perder este momento romántico.

-¡Cindy! Vamos…. Eres como yo, inteligente, científica, el amor y esas cosas serán barreras para una buena vida científica.

-¿Eso te importa? Entonces adiós.

-la oíste- Dijo Dioney triunfal luego le dio la espalda al genio y pregunto- Cintia ¿Quieres ser mi novia? O al menos ¿Me concederías la oportunidad de conquistarte?

La rubia miro al genio unos segundos y luego a Dioney- No…- el genio comenzaba a sonreír- No puedo ser tu novia pero…- vacilo ella- seria todo un honor pasar más tiempo contigo y quizás en un futuro acepte que tu seas mi primer novio.

El genio se quedo sin habla arrepentido de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar y decir lo que quería.


	6. PENSAR EN TI

**Capitulo 6: Pensar en ti**

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía dormir, acostado en su cama miraba como fotos la escena que había presenciado horas atrás. Cindy y el chico nuevo eran novios.

Trataba de analizar todo detalladamente pero solo lograba enamorase más y a la vez sentirse más miserable por no ser tan valiente como pare decir: -Cindy, has despertado algo en mí.-

Ahora eso era imposible, ella ya tenía un "novio" aunque, para ser sincero, él no tenia ni idea de que era ser un novio, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que no le podía ofrecer lo que el chico nuevo: tiempo, amor, cariño, sin orgullo ni nada.

Solo quedaba por resignarse y nada más.

Al día siguiente como era natural Jimmy se cambio de ropa con toda su tecnología pero aun así no se sentía consigo mismo, más bien estaba triste, sin ganas, como haciendo todo por simple inercia.

Opto por subir al camión escolar solo para encontrarse a Cindy y a Dioney jugando con sus manos, ella reía, se notaba en ella una especie de felicidad, una felicidad que deseaba que proviniera de él.

Jimmy paso a un lado, justo cuando la rubia noto su presencia dejo de reír y miro hacia la ventana, el chico comenzó a contarle saber que cosa y así logro él genio pasar desapercibido.

-Cabezón. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que Dioney y Cindy están muy acaramelados?

-Si Sheen. Es evidente.

-¡De seguro hay cámaras escondidas! ¡Están actuando Jimmy!- Sheen hiperactivamente se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a posar y cuando noto que no era suficiente comenzó a cantar hasta que Libby de un golpe lo hizo sentar.

-Sheen. No están actuando. No es una telenovela.

-¿Practican para una obra de teatro?- pregunto Carl interrumpiendo a Libby

-Si- se equivocó ella- que diga… ¡No!... son novios.

-¿Cómo?- Sheen sin entender

-Si, novia, novio- rectifico Libby

-Oh ya entendí. ¿Me lo explicas?

-¡Llevan una relación Sheen! ¡Un noviazgo! ¡Como tú y yo! – exploto- imbécil- murmuro para ella.

-Si pero es tu imbécil- Comento Carl con tono romántico.

-Si, son "novios"- dijo Jimmy con una mueca.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Libby.

-¡No! Ay Libby. ¿Tú también preguntas eso?

-Es que, estas triste, tienes una mirada perdida, no estas activo, estas sumido en tus pensamientos, pareciera que eres el único que no esta alegre con eso- observo Carl

-No es eso. Es que…- tenía él que encontrar una excusa y que fuera buena- Tú tienes novia Carl, y Libby y Sheen andan. Soy el único que… no ha madurado.

-Neutrón- suspiro Libby- traicionare mi lealtad pero Jimmy… Cindy- tomo aire- Siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

-¿En verdad?- se le ilumino el rostro, luego le vino una duda- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Ya la he perdido.

-Pues….- vaciló- No. Aun no. Cindy me hablo ayer por teléfono y me hablo sobre las condiciones que quedaron entre ellos dos. Cindy le hablo claro en cuanto te fuiste y le dijo que no estaba del todo preparada para un noviazgo.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Dioney será su pretendiente, pero con oportunidad de conquistar, será una fase para conocerse mejor pero sabiendo que puede haber una posible relación-

-Entonces aun puedo conquistar a Cindy y recuperarla- susurro hacia Libby- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Admito que no eres el mejor partido para mi amiga pero, en los últimos días, ese chico no pierde la oportunidad para resolver sus tareas, claro, diciéndole a Cindy que le ayudé, y ayer en la noche ella me dijo que debía de terminar la llamada que teníamos por que tenia tarea que hacer, ya que toda la tarde se la había pasado buscando a Goddard él dudaba terminarla para hoy. La pobre hizo su tarea y la de ese chico.

-"Si Cindy fuera mi novia le explicaría todo lo que ella no entendiera"-pensó, y cuando vino a sentir se hallaban en clase.

El profesor de ciencias dio un anuncio- El concurso de ciencias esta próximo, espero que ya hayan avanzado con su proyecto.

La clase murmuraba cosas entre ellos, el profesor rolo los ojos, típico de los adolescentes dejar todo para al último.

-Recuerden que valdrá un 50 % de la calificación final y que tiene más de un mes que se los encargue- vacilaban- es entro de dos días- Bien. Recuerden que no debe ser, explosivo, ponzoñoso, venenoso, ni letal. Y esto va para ti Jimmy- este se encogió- Dioney como eres nuevo puedes unírtele a alguien más.

-Con Cindy Vortex- menciono el chico nuevo.

-¿Esta de acuerdo Srita. Vortex?

-Si- Contesto sin rechistar.

-Bien entonces para saber que le apoyo Sr. Dioney Usted deberá de exponer el proyecto- Cindy y Dioney asentaron.

-¡No!- Exclamo Jimmy, todos voltearon a verlo- Lo siento- se disculpo mientras que pensaba-"De seguro Dioney sabia sobre este proyecto y por eso conquista a Cindy. ¡Cindy esta siendo utilizada!

¿Podrá Jimmy tener la razón? ¿Podrá el genio convencerla?


	7. TAN PREDECIBLE

**Mañana entro a la uni amigos/as... espero que como yo, esten muy bie. Esta historia tomara un giro inesperado. ¡Espero que les guste! Los kiere... Yo =)**

Capitulo 7: Tan predecible.

En el parque….

-¡Eres tan predecible Neutrón!- Exclamo Cindy estallando de cólera.

-¿Predecible yo?- se sorprendió el genio- ¡Tu eres la predecible y la voluble, no yo!-

-¡Ah, Neutrón, escúchanos! ¡Estoy harta de estar peleando contigo a cada momento, basta ya!

-Cindy, vamos, es nuestra naturaleza- intento calmarla

-No Neutrón, no es nada natural- le hizo frente la rubia al castaño- Es increíble que no puedas estar feliz por mi felicidad, tengo un novio- El genio agacho la mirada y Cindy al estar nerviosa con ese silencio tan arrollador intento voltear para marcharse.

-Espera Cindy- la detuvo tomándola del brazo- Sé que para ti todo esto es predecible y que hay solo un 0.0000000001 % de que tu puedas creerme y hay un 99.999999991 % de que solo logre hacer que tu te enojes conmigo, y que tu digas ¡Acaso no puedo gustarle a alguien! Y yo…. Y yo solo vacilare un poco y de en vez de que te convenza más aferrada a Dioney estarás y de en vez de que te mantenga como amiga te enojaras conmigo para siempre por quererte decir que él te esta usando y…

-¡Basta!- lo callo- No tomes vuelo Neutrón, si sabes que todo eso pasara ¿porqué tu tonta mente tiene la idea de que un chico lindo me esta tratando como una princesa solo por los labores académicos?

-Por que…

-¿Por qué?...- Cindy buscaba su mirada él la esquivaba- "Jimmy dilo y te creeré"- pensó ella-

-"Santo Einstein" "Cindy me esta dando una salida"- pensó- Yo…. Él…

-Muy bien Neutrón, perdóname por creer cosas que no son. Te digo de una vez Jimmy- "Me dijo Jimmy"- No estoy enamorada de él, pero anhelo con vivir mi primera historia de amor y si….

-Cindy… creí que la querías vivir conmigo…-interrumpió el genio.

-¡¿Quien diablos te lo dijo?!- tomo al genio de la camisa amenazándolo con el puño- ¡Fue Libby, ¿Verdad?! ¡Contéstame!

-¡No! Yo…

-¡Claro, de seguro el gran Rey cráneo lo dedujo solamente! Eres un genio Neutrón pero emocionalmente eres un estúpido egocentrista que difícilmente entiende las emociones de los demás, ¡Libby te lo dijo!

-Me es….tas.. apre..tan…do.. el cue..llo- Dijo entre cortado, ella lo soltó empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué más te dijo Libby? ¡Dímelo!- ordeno la chica con voz de trueno, el chico se mantuvo en silencio- ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de un genio muy estúpido? ¿Qué en ocasiones me ponía linda solo para ti? ¿Qué me canse de llamar tu atención? ¡¿Qué más te dijo Neutrón?!

-Lo… lo siento.

-No necesito de tu lastima Rey cráneo

-Me mal interpretas. Yo lo siento por que…

-¡Tenias que ser tu!... Ok. Lo admito. Me sé tu nombre completo, puedo identificar cuando una idea llega a tu mente, me gusta mucho el color de tus ojos y las facciones que pones cuando algo te preocupa. Admito que… me gustabas, no, no solo me gustabas, estaba enamorada de ti, admito que buscaba tu mirada y tu atención por medio de arreglos superficiales y en ocasiones auto invitándome a tu laboratorio etc, etc, etc,

-Cindy…- lo miro con un aire… enamorado.

-Calla y escucha, te lo digo por que no sé que rayos te dijo Libby así que te pediré que dejes de tenerme lastima, no tienes por qué cumplir "Mi sueño" adiós.

-Te amo Cindy Vortex- murmuro Jimmy antes de que la rubia se fuera, luego se acercó más a ella y le tomo la mano- Si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho te pido que lo dejes, que te olvides de él, que no permitas que te haga daño, te pido que me des a mi esa oportunidad.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto ella casi llorosa

-Cindy has despertado algo en mí….

-¡Mientes!- le quito bruscamente la mano- ¡Mientes! No Neutrón, no dejare tranquila tu conciencia, es más, no soy de tu incumbencia. No necesitas protegerme de nada ni sentirte mal por no ser esa persona que pondría mi mundo de "Color de rosa"

-¡Por que te mentiría Vortex!, ¡Que terca! ¡Vortex es evidente, él se esta aprovechando de ti!

-¿No crees que puedo ser lo bastante lista? ¿Qué puedo ser fuerte? ¿Qué puedo manejar estos sentimientos? Logre mantenerme viva quemándome con fuego mientras me gustabas, podre manejar esto.

-Cindy…

-¡Deja e decir mi nombre! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?- gruño.

-Vortex….

-¡Madura Neutrón!- exclamo hasta que Libby apareció como lo había acordado con Cindy tiempo atrás.

-¡Tu!- a señaló bruscamente Cindy a Libby, la morena abrió los ojos como platos muy temerosa por el rostro maligno que se cargaba su mejor amiga, vio a Jimmy con cara de preocupación y luego salió corriendo del parque yendo tras ella Cindy, Neutrón trato de alcanzarlas pero fue en balde.

-¡Me las pagaras Libby!

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaba la morena como si algo malo estuviera por pasarle, cuando la rubia estuvo a pocos centímetros de alcanzarla se aventó derribando a Libby- ¡Suéltame Cindy!- exclamaba- ¡ahhh!- oía Jimmy desde lejos.

La rubia estaba arriba de su amiga apretando sus muñecas de forma que esta no pudiera escaparse- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bobotroide que me gustaba?

-Me lastimas…. No me escapare pero suéltame- al notar que le hacia daño a su amiga la soltó y se hizo aun lado, el genio venia cerca y cuando vio la escena ayudo a Libby para que esta se levantara.

-Libbs dame una explicación, ¡Ahora!- mando

-Antes que nada Cindy déjame decirte que no fue….

-¡Sin rodeos Libbs, habla ya!-

-Ok, ok, ok, no te esponjes, lo vi triste, ausente, y estábamos hablando de ustedes, y Sheen me exaspero, y…. Cindy lo siento. Le dije la verdad por que él debía de saberlo, se le ilumino el rostro cuando se lo dije- Jimmy asentaba con la cabeza cuando noto que la rubia lo miraba.

-Algo tramas ¿verdad? ¡Bien decía yo!, quieres vengarte de mi, pero no, no caeré en tu jueguito, algo quieres- afirmaba Cindy, Jimmy negaba.

-Si, tu amor- intervino la morena.

-¡No seas tonta Libby!, claro que no, alguna clase de venganza quizás o algún juego.

-El que juega contigo es otro- se tapo la boca rápidamente

-¡Tu también lo crees!

-Cindy…. Escucha, me da mala espina, eso es todo.

-Entonces tu también crees que por ser yo, no le puedo gustar a alguien solo porque si.

-No dije eso Cindy, le gustas a Jimmy y eres bonita pero Dioney es….

-¿Ves Vortex?- orgulloso- No soy el único que tiene mala vibra con ese…. "Niño"

-Que amigos los que tengo.

-Cindy… yo hablo enserio- afirmo Libby.

-Libby- tomo aire para hablar más calmada luego la agarro de ambos hombros y su voz sonó profunda- Tú y Sheen tienen una bonita relación, a pesar de que es todo un zoquete ustedes son muy felices y hacen cosas de parejas como ver películas, platicar, ir a cenar, besarse en ocasiones, tu le importas y él te importa.

La rubia soltó a su amiga y la vio a los ojos- Tu más que nadie sabe la situación emocional que hay en mi casa, y las veces en que platicábamos sobre ese "Príncipe" y cosas por el estilo. Y sabes de lo cansada que estoy de esperar a mis 17 años de edad.

-Cindy…. yo te dije que…

-Si. Pero míralo- ambas vieron a Jimmy de pies a cabeza- ¿Tu crees que el pretende lo mismo que yo pretendí hace tiempo?, No. Creo que no. Tú ya tienes un novio, y yo te apoye con eso. Ahora te pido que si no vas a apoyarme al menos no intervengas.

-Cindy…. Es porque….

-No Libby, no quieran "protegerme" los noviazgos no son solo puro amor, sé que Dioney puede romperme el corazón pero es mi decisión no la tuya ni la del Rey Cráneo. Si me permiten tengo una cita en una hora. Adiós.

Libby y Jimmy se vieron mutuamente- Jimmy… impedirás esa cita.

El genio se quedo desconcertado -¿Tienes algún plan Libby?

-Claro que tengo una idea Jimmy, Mí querida amiga Cindy puede ser testaruda y yo también- El genio por primera vez no supo entender lo que alguien le estaba diciendo ¿El amor lo había vuelto más estúpido?


	8. ARRUINANDO UNA CITA

**¡Dos semanas de uní! Estado: agotada. Pero no me olvido ni un segundo de ustedes… =)**

**Capitulo 8: Arruinando una cita.**

Carl, Sheen, Libby y Jimmy se encontraban en el laboratorio.

-Bien- Rompió Libby el silencio- es evidente que Cindy está mas que decidida a tener su primer novio, se la opinión de Jimmy y la mía pero ustedes chicos ¿Qué dicen?

-Que es muy romántico- suspiro Carl-

-¿Decir de que?- hablo Sheen confundido.

Libby respiro hondo antes de hablar- Jimmy y yo creemos que Dioney da muy mala espina, que no es el indicado, y si Cindy espero mucho tiempo para que su príncipe azul le llegara pues la espera debe valer la pena. Dioney tiene algo que no me agrada.

-Es muy guapo- afirmo Carl, los demás lo quedaron viendo- Y supongo que por eso debe de ser un gran mujeriego.

-Puede que tengas razón Carl- quedo pensativa Libby- ¿Tu que dices Jimmy?

-No lo sé, para estos momentos ella esta poniéndose muy bonita para Dioney

-Tuviste tu oportunidad cabezón- Carl y Libby lo chitaron, Jimmy se sintió peor

-Tienes razón Sheen, creo que en este momento la madre naturaleza me esta aplicando la de "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

-Puede ser Jimmy, Cindy me habla de ti como si fueras su príncipe y su anhelo, y como siempre estaba contigo peleando, trabajando con los inventos y en todas las aventuras que, creíste que así seria para siempre ¿En verdad no te fijaste que ella hacia cosas para llamar tu atención?

-Tal vez pero creí que el amor nunca nos llegaría, era un tanto absurdo pensar en esas posibilidades.

-Hombres- suspiro Libby- perdón- se disculpo al ver las miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

-¿Y a que horas Ultra Lord entrara en escena?- Los signos de interrogación en la cabeza de los demás se hicieron presentes- Si, cual es el plan para que Cindy se fije en Jimmy.

-Es evidente que no volverá hacerlo- agacho la mirada- me odia por no ser quien ella esperaba.

-Aun hay oportunidad- lo animo Libby- Cindy cree que Dioney es el chico perfecto, lo que hay que haces es poner en mal a Dioney, que Cindy vea que no es el correcto. Debemos hacer que se dé cuenta que no es él tipo de chicos que a ella le gusta, debemos dar a relucir los defectos del chico nuevo, y de paso hastiar al chico nuevo, que también él vea los defectos de Cindy para que no insista, Cindy al ver que Dioney no tiene interés dará paso a que su orgullo lo rechace.

-¿Y como?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sencillo, y eso dependerá de ustedes tres y de mi exitoso plan.

Mientras que Libby les decía que plan tenia en mente Cindy salía de su casa un poco arreglada, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color rosa descotada, unos zapatos bajitos de color negro y una diadema del mismo color. Sus labios tenían un poco de brillo labial y su cabello estaba suelto. Luego se fue directo al Candy bar.

Dioney mientras tanto….

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el genio.

-A una cita con Cintia ¿celoso?

-Algo- dijo sin vacilar

-¿Qué ridículo te vez? - El chico nuevo llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa negra y encima un chaleco blanco y unos tenis blancos.

-¿te has visto en el espejo?

-A cada momento, pero descuida mi espejo sigue intacto el tuyo de seguro ya los has tenido que cambiara un par de veces.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh nada. También voy al Candy Bar.

-¿A Que?- A hablar con Sam para mostrarle mi nuevo invento, es una pistola de helado, ya sabes para servir mas rápido- El genio adrede aplasto un botón embarrando a Dioney de helado- Ups lo siento. Adiós- Salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Una hora después….

-La rubia seguía esperando a que su cita llegara, él ni sus luces eso a ella le irritaba- Pero que irresponsable. Algo que no tolero es la irresponsabilidad

-Perdona chiquita- Era Dioney- Se me hizo tarde

-Oh descuida- fue lo único que contesto

- Mesero un helado atómico para parejas por favor

-Dioney…. Es lo más caro del menú.

-Es lo que te mereces- la rubia suspiro

-¡Hola Cindy!- Interrumpieron Sheen y Carl- ¿Podemos sentarnos? ¡Gracias!

-Un helado atómico para la mesa uno- sirvió el mesero

-wow Cindy un helado atómico- los chicos lo devoraron

-Sheen, Carl ¿Podrían marcharse? Estamos en una cita.

-No te preocupes amigo- Contesto Sheen- Ustedes hagan de cuenta que no estamos.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo Cindy- Así son ellos.

El chico nuevo se aguantó las ganas de golpearlos…- Cintia esta tarde te vez hermosa.

-Wow wow wow espera, que gracioso eres ¿Cindy hermosa? ¿Quién compraría esa blusa?- Hablo Carl

-Bueno, los milagros no existen- metió la pata el chico nuevo.

-¿Perdón?-se saco de onda Cindy

-Me refiero a la ropa, tu rostro es encantador Cintia.

-¿Y por qué Cintia?- Intervino Sheen- Todos le dicen Cindy.

-Por que Cindy me suena a Cindy…. Sin dientes.

-¿Perdón?

-Y en cambio Cintia es un nombre muy formal y adecuado a su manera de ser, pero Cintia ¿Te quiero llevar a otro lugar? ¿Me acompañas?

-Dioney ¿Qué sorpresa me tienes?

-Tú confía en mí.

Sheen y Carl se quedaron viendo mutuamente ¿Acaso Dioney tramaba algo más?


	9. GIRO

**Capitulo 9: Giro**

Dioney, Cindy, Carl y Sheen se dirigían al bosque, Libby y Jimmy los seguían sigilosamente, llegaron a un lago y allí se detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Dioney?

-Quiero perder a tus amigos- le murmuro al oído, ni Carl ni Sheen escucharon.

-Chicos…. Porqué no buscan algo de madera para hacer una fogata- les sugirió Cindy

-¡Que flojera!- exclamo Sheen

-Mi cintura no me deja- se excuso Carl

-Bien vamos nosotros- Dijo Dioney

-Los acompañamos- se ofrecieron al mismo instante

-¿Nos ayudaran?

-Nos quedamos- se retractaron.

La pareja se interno más al bosque.

-Cintia… ¿No es hermosa la luna que cae sobre nosotros?

-Dioney…- Cindy suspiro.

-¿Tu quieres una bella historia de amor, verdad?

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Acaso me acabas de leer la mente?

-¡No!, pero es lo que cual chica le gustaría.

-Si, he soñado con, con que algún día se me declaren de una manera tan romántica e inolvidable, aun chico que luche por mi en las buenas y en las malas con quien reír y hacer grandes cosas.

-¡perfecto!

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh Cintia. Entonces será fácil- Dioney se acercó lentamente a ella como para robarle un beso, Cindy temblaba y no por que estuviese emocionada o nerviosa simplemente algo la asustaba ¿Qué era? Ella no lo sabia.

La rubia sintió como el chico le rodeaba la cintura y lo acercaba más a él, como fue agarrándole los brazos sujetándola con brusquedad, el genio ardía de celos.

-¡No!- intercedió el genio- ¡Cindy no!- ambos voltearon a ver y notaron que de unos arbustos salía Jimmy y Libby

-¡Estaban espiándonos!- exclamo Cindy- Ahora si se pasaron de la raya esto es inaudito.

-¡Cindy por favor, no aceptes!- exclamo desesperado, escúchame bien Cindy, yo no quiero que él sea tu primer beso, menos que sea tu primer amor, yo quiero ser tu primer historia, tu primera canción te amo, te amo mucho, me encantas como no tienes idea, creí… creí que nunca de los nunca iba a perderte y que te tendría a mi lado para siempre como colegas. Fui egoísta, y no me di cuenta de lo que tú mereces.

-Jimmy…- murmuro Cindy

-¡Basta!- estallo colérico Dioney- busque a Cintia desde hace tiempo y ella será a quien yo bese

Nadie lo vio venir pero Dioney le robo un beso a la rubia, fue un beso inesperado pues al principio parecía ser sencillo, Cindy intento separarse pero el de cabello negro la tenia agarrada a la fuerza apretándola cada vez más contra él.

El genio con la guerra perdida cayo al suelo hincado pero su sorpresa no llegaría hasta ahí pues vio como Cindy forcejeaba y él muchacho no la soltaba, aquello ya no parecía un beso si no más bien se veía como si la quisiera tragar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y como pudo se lo quito encima pero la rubia cayo hacia atrás y se notaba como los labios de la chica se encontraban hinchados y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico guapo, de cabello negro y güero pasaba de ser un ser humano extraordinario a un alienígena tipo pulpo, como si sus tentáculos y todo su ser estuvieran embarrado de babas.

-¡Cindy!- exclamo Libby rodeando a su amiga con la intención de levantarla, Sheen y Carl aparecieron en escena

-¡Aahh!- fue la respuesta del par sin embargó se mantuvieron cerca de Libby

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho?- pregunto Jimmy con tono amenazador.

La escena fue interrumpida por Cindy quien con un quejido hizo que todos la vieran, cambiaba de color y además se hinchaba. Una risa de victoria fue emitida por el pulpo.

-¡Cindy!- exclamo el genio corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Crees que podrás ayudarla?- pregunto sínicamente- cada año busco jovencitas con ciertas cualidades para inyectarles mi veneno. Hace veinte años que hui de plantea y como toda ser que huye de mi planeta es condenado a morir por no respirar cierta sustancia que solo allí en mi tierra, se produce. Sin embargo encontré la manera de que ese veneno que crea mi organismo a falta de aquella sustancia no me asesine.

-¡Inyectándoselo a personas inocentes!- adivino Libby

-Exacto, así que Cintia después de todo si tendrá una historia para contar pero bajo su tumba.

El genio en n intento desesperado de darle venganza a ese alienígena con su reloj arrojo un rayo congelando por completo. La rubia seguía en el suelo retorciéndose.

-¡Como revertir el daño! ¡Contesta!- le exigió el genio.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? Pregunto "Dioney"

-Por que si no me contestas allí donde estas hare pulpo frito, te pulverizare de una buena vez o dime ¿Acaso no estas hecho básicamente de carbono cono todo ser vivo?

-No lo harías- reto al genio quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo apunto- ¡Espera!- Jimmy levanto una ceja- Hay una manera. El veneno se transfiere por besos. Quien por última vez sea besado. Morirá.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto dudoso.

-Ese veneno así se trasmite ¿Por qué crees que la bese?- explico el pulpo.

La rubia inconscientemente seguía quejándose y un par de ideas paso por la mente de Libby, Sheen y Carl pero quien tendría la ultima idea y la ultima palabras seria Jimmy

-"No soportaría verla morir"- concluyo mentalmente el genio.

**¡Hola! De carreras paso a dejarles este capitulo que trabaje en una noche. La uni…. Al fin chicos al fin en universidad. ¡Dejen rewiens! Los quiere Jimmy x Cindy.**


End file.
